Stupid Twilight Series
by Plain Berry
Summary: AU. Sasuke always hated the fact that his girlfriend, Sakura, gave him to much attention. But when she starts reading the series Twilight, it changes everything. Oneshot. SasuSaku. Please review but no flames! For Darkened Immortal! Rated just because...


Stupid Twilight Series

Summary: AU. Sasuke always hated the fact that his girlfriend, Sakura, gave him to much attention. But when she starts reading the series Twilight, it changes everything. One-shot. SasuSaku. Please review but no flames! For Darkened Immortal!

A/N: For Darkened Immortal because she caught my 100th review in A Summer Apart. She wanted a SasuSaku romance one-shot rated T.

My friend read the book Twilight and bought it for me for my Birthday and even though I was skeptical about it when she told me the plot, I read it and towards the middle I couldn't put the book down!

Then I remembered Darkened Immortal mentioned the book in her story "Perfect Strangers" (an awesome story of SasuSaku!) and I decided to put it in with her one-shot! Isn't that creative?! Oh yeah the title is what Sasuke thinks of the series... not me, I love the series!

**Text:** Inner Sakura

'Text': Thinking

"Text": talking

_Text:_ Text from the actual book (Yes it is a real book!)

_Text:_ Prologue like thing

Disclaimer: I don't own the following: Naruto Franchise, The Twilight Series, an A in French, etc.

* * *

Stupid Twilight Series 

_It all started about two or three weeks ago. Let's say three because it's longer…_

"Shit," I cursed under his breath, distinctively covering his currently sun covered eyes with my arms. At least I the sun almost blinding me made me wide awake. I rolled my body to the side and raised an eyebrow: saw a pillow instead of his girlfriend.

I frowned as I jumped off the bed and grabbed some clothes from a drawer in the room.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked himself before he shut the door that lead to the bathroom.

---------------------------

Sakura's POV

"_I realized then that I wasn't being followed. I was being hearded,_" I read to myself, breathing like I was hyperventilating. This book was intense. "_I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. I had a sinking feeling that it was a wasted attempt. The footsteps behind me were louder now_…"

"There you are," I read… as a males' voice behind me said out loud.

**OH SHIT! SOMEONE'S GONNA RAPE ME IN MY BOYFRIENDS' HOUSE! **My inner self screamed quickly as I leaped out of the chair and ran for it. No one's going to rape me!

(Sasuke's POV (A/N: sorry I keep changing it! But it's going to be in Sasuke's POV from now on!))

"…Sakura… why are you running?" I asked, smirking a bit. Sometimes my girlfriend can over-react at the littlest stuff.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed in delight and relief, walking back to me. "I thought you were a rapist!"

"…What?" I asked. If I was a regular person he'd look at Sakura as if she grew two heard, but since I always keep my cool in every situation, I just raised an eyebrow.

"It's in a book I'm reading," Sakura explained, showing me a black book with two pale hands holding an apple. It looked gothic and Sakura wasn't a Goth, she was the farthest thing from it.

"Twilight?" I questioned, watching Sakura going back to read the book. A gothic name for a gothic book.

"Yup!" Sakura nodded cheerfully, not taking her eyes off the book. "It's about a girl who moved into some small town and she starts to have a crush on this cute looking guy but he acts really weird around her sometimes and he saved her from--OH MY GOSH!"

"What?!" I asked, alarmed by her sudden outburst.

"Edward just saved Bella from the weirdo rapists!" Sakura cheered in delight. She squealed. …She's defiantly not a Goth. "Edward's so awesome!"

"…That's nice to know," I commented, not really knowing what to say, walking towards the kitchen.

"At least she's obsessed with someone else," I muttered to himself, thinking about all the times she said to me "Sasuke-kun, you're so awesome!" It was actually a relief, to hear her say it about someone else.

------------------------------

_It wasn't until Monday (two days after) until I noticed that book was going to be somewhat of a problem…_

It was at lunch and I just gotten out of the lunch line to head to his regular table where all of my friends hung out. Well some weren't really my friends, just friends of my friends or friends of Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, here's your lunch," I said, indifferently, putting a cup of instant Ramen in front of Sakura. I usually bought her lunch. It just seemed fitting since I was her boyfriend.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun," Sakura thanked me, not taking her eyes off her book. That was one thing I noticed that was different that day: she would usually be saying "Aw! Sasuke-kun! You're so sweet!"

"What'cha reading, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, taking the book from Sakura's hands. He read the cover… or at least tried to read the cover since he squint his eyes. "Twight…"

Naruto… he's such a dobe. I always want to hit him when he does something stupid but that would mean he'd be unconscious by ten minutes.

"It's pronounced Twilight," Sakura replied, snatching her book back and hitting Naruto over the head with it. "Now you made me lose my page!"

"Ow!" Naruto yelped in pain, nursing his head to health. "Sasuke! Your girlfriend is hurting me!"

"Then don't bother her, you dope and eat your Ramen," I snapped, annoyed and wondering why did he hang out with Naruto at the first place.

"Someone's jealous!" Naruto accused, pointing at me while I was just giving him a death glare.

"…And how is he jealous?" Neji asked, looking at Naruto, then me, and then Sakura and her book.

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged. "That was the first thing that popped into my mind… after Ramen of course!"

I frowned at Naruto's comment. I wasn't jealous of a book. When did I even show any hint of jealously but I just shrugged it off. Naruto was just being an idiot as every day of their high school lives.

I glanced at Sakura. Her face was covered by the book. She was immersed in reading it. Naruto took her Ramen and she didn't even slap his hand away like she usually did when she was fawning over me.

As I started to eat my lunch, keeping my eyes on my girlfriend, I wondered what was so good about that book. Vampires saving almost raped girls? I knew Sakura for all of my life and she didn't never showed an interest in vampires, but she did show an interest of guys like Edward, who is apparently "awesome".

------------------------------

_Then Friday night came along the way… That was a strange night…_

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, not looking at me but at a book… again.

"Weren't you reading a different book yesterday?" I asked, looking at the new book. It had a white and red flower and said "New Moon" on the cover.

"Yeah, but this is the sequel to Twilight!" Sakura squealed, finally looking at me. "It's just as fabulous as the last one!"

"How do you know it looks like you just in the first chapter."

"Because the first chapter is awesome!" Sakura snapped, aggravated.

I was taken aback a bit. Sakura never talked back to me or even got angry at me. But apparently she didn't notice because she started to read her book again.

"Isn't she the one that came over here," I muttered to himself as he walked to the kitchen, remembering that Sakura came over and said she wanted to watch a movie. I grabbed some food and drinks and started to walk back, still annoyed. "If she wanted to read that book so bad then why did she bother to come here in the first place?"

I sat down next to her in the couch as I turned on the DVD. I didn't really know what the movie was a bout since I was just glancing at Sakura throughout movie… she was still reading that book! I mean there's cannon blasting through the surround sound (I think it was some pirate movie) how could she concentrate!

After about half an hour of glancing (or really staring), I gave up. I just stared at the TV screen not trying to comprehend since Sakura won't be talking about it after.

Sniffle

I glanced at Sakura. I swore I heard a sniffle and I swore it was from Sakura since she we were the only ones there. Her face was buried in the book, like it was since she came here.

"Sakura?" I questioned, unsure. I was ninety-nine percent sure that I heard a sniffle.

"Sasuke-kun…," Sakura said, I heard a whimper. What was wrong with her? Now I was one hundred percent sure that she was the one that was sniffling and fifty percent sure that she was crying.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me!" I jumped back a bit at Sakura's sudden outburst as she threw the book aside and threw her arms around my waist and buried her face in my shirt. My shirt was getting wet… now I was one hundred percent sure she was crying.

"…What?" I asked, trying to hid my confusion. My girlfriend can be… overbearing sometimes especially with her emotions and I was used to it, but this was just to strange. She would never do this unless I knew what was going on with her.

"Don't. Leave. Me," Sakura cried, between her sobs. "Don't say you don't want me!"

I frowned, trying to comprehend what she was saying. She didn't want me to leave her… where the hell was I going? And if I didn't want her then why was I going out with her?

"I'm not going to leave you, Sakura," I reassured her, rubbing her back. "I love you."

"Thank you." I heard her muffle, her tears beginning to stop.

"Your welcome," I replied, still trying to comfort her with her sudden break down.

After a while I heard a light snore from her. I glanced at the clock that read it was midnight, a time she usually slept. I turned off the movie, which were already showing the ending credits, and very cautiously carried her bridal style to my room. I passed by that book that I knew made Sakura cry, and kicked it. I saw it go under the couch and I have gave a contempt smile. It was a stupid book and now it was gone…

-----------------------------

…_Apparently Sakura didn't agree that the book was stupid…_

"Sasuke-kun?" I heard a female voice ask from behind.

I was half asleep as I rolled over and saw Sakura sitting up.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling, remembering that the book was gone.

"I'm sorry that outbreak yesterday," Sakura apologized, looking embarrassed.

I just gave a small chuckle.

"Don't apologize, it's okay," I replied, sitting up myself and kissed her forehead. "You were scared because of the book."

I buried my head at her neck. It was a happy moment. The book was gone, Sakura isn't reading it, the life we both knew was back.

"Sasuke-kun?" I heard my lovely non-reading Sakura ask.

"Hm?"

"…Do you know where's my book is? I looked down stairs and I couldn't find it."

I stiffened. She still wants to read that stupid book!? Damn it! It made her cry, who would want to consider reading a book that made you sad?

"…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, hearing no reply from me.

"It's under the couch," I muttered, getting off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay!" Sakura smiled, not noticing that I was annoyed. "I'm going to read downstairs!"

------------------------------

_By the time Monday came along again, I guess I had a therapy session…_

"Hey Sasuke," A female voice greeted, as a girl's body sat down to the chair next to me in advance placement History.

"Hello Ten-Ten," I greeted, not looking down from where I was writing something before class started.

Ten-Ten, unlike Naruto, was a person I was glad to call a friend and a person that Sakura called a best friend.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked, or really demanded since she used her 'you-better-make-me-ask-a-question-no-matter-what' voice.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound like I was interested.

"…Why do you want to destroy the books Twilight and New Moon?" Ten-Ten asked in her 'what-the-hell-are-you-thinking-in-that-stupid-little-head-of-yours?'

"What makes you think I would want to destroy them?" I asked, my voice indifferent.

"Because on your paper it says 'Things I need to destroy' and below that it has those two books," Ten-Ten pointed out. "So why?"

"Why are you even reading my papers?" I asked, annoyed.

"Hey! I asked first!" Ten-Ten snapped in her 'don't-change-the-subject!' tone… she has a lot of tones in her voice. I wonder how Neji keeps up with her. "Is it because Sakura's reading it and not paying attention to you so now you're jealous like Naruto said last week?"

"…No," I asked, seriously peeved. How dare she claim that I was jealous at an intimidated object!

"Yes you are," Ten-Ten declared. "But it won't end there! There's an other book after New Moon! It's called Eclipse!"

"And how do you know this?"

"I suggested Sakura to read the book!" Ten-Ten informed me. I scribble some new things in my list to destroy and Ten-Ten read what it was. "Hey! Just because I gave her the book that doesn't mean you can destroy me!"

RING

The bell rung and the teacher immediately started to talk. We just had a lecture today and that just meant copy down everything the teacher said.

"Here," Ten-Ten whispered, handing me a paper, which I guessed continued what she wanted to say to me.

I looked at the paper… it was filled and the back was filled also. I sighed as I started to read it, or really skimmed it. Apparently since I met Sakura (which was in Elementary school, where I met mostly everyone else I know) she was as Ten-Ten quoted "so obsessed that she would stock me" and as she got to know me, she became less obsessed and when we started dating, she was really in love and her life was mostly had to do with me. It was stuff I knew already knew.

Then Ten-Ten started to talk about the book and how it was really good and captivating so much that Sakura was bound to get into it and love it. The next paragraph then said that I was "life a selfish child who didn't want to share his toy" I guess the toy was Sakura.

After reading the last line (which was "All in all, you shouldn't want to destroy the book… or me") I rolled my onyx eyes. This was worthless. I already knew that Sakura isn't giving me attention like she used to, I still want to destroy the book… and her (now for making me read the unimportant paper), and now I'm going to fail this weeks' test because I didn't copy the notes.

"And what have you learned?" I heard Ten-Ten asked, as I handed her back the paper.

"You write a lot," I whispered.

"No! It's this!" Ten-Ten whispered loudly, handing me a paper.

I read it, which wasn't that hard to read since it was in capital letters. It read STOP BEING JEALOUS OVER BOOKS JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING ATTENTION!

"I guess…" I whispered, handing back the appear to Ten-Ten.

"You guessed right!" Ten-Ten said firmly.

------------------------------

"_Human ice cube", "Noh mask", and "amazingly hot but acts cold guy" are some of the nicknames I'm called because I'm indifferent in most situations. But the truth is that I do show most of my emotions, it just that it's rare._

_The one emotion I never show is frustration. It's very logical to not show that I'm frustrated because people who do, lose everything: their cool, their mind, and their argument. And anyone who'd seen me talking (or even being a ten foot radius) of Naruto would know I don't show I'm frustrated since he's obviously annoying._

_But on Friday (time goes by fast when your girlfriend is practically locked up in her room reading and when not she's talking about Edward what's his name)… well I guess there's a first time for everything…_

"Eclipse," I read as I took a seat next to her, looking at the new book that just had a simple red ribbon broken in two. Ten-Ten was right, there was another book.

For some reason Sakura asked again if she could come over and I, for some reason that I'm still thinking of, said yes.

"Yeah," Sakura smiling lightly, actually looking at me this time, which I thought was a miracle. "It's the last book right now. There's going to be an other one but it comes out later this year."

"And you're almost done with this one," I pointed out, seeing how she probably just needed a fourth more pages and she'd be done. I tried to hide my smile, she was almost done so that meant life will be normal again.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, sighing and putting down the book. This sounds bad. "Ten-Ten told me what happen on Monday."

"Oh," I said, indifferently. That's it: Ten-Ten is on top of the 'things to destroy' list!

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined. "Why do you want to destroy the Twilight series!?"

I wasn't so sure if the last part she said was a question or a comment.

"Sasuke-kun!" …Apparently it was a question.

"I'm sure Ten-Ten told you why since she wrote it down for me," I grumbled, remembering how much I missed by reading that note, which was practically an essay.

"She did!" Sakura said, a bit to angry. "Why are you jealous?"

"I'm. Not. Jealous," I gritted my teeth, which I usually did when I was beginning to get mad and Sakura knew that.

"Yes you are!" Sakura declared, hotly. "Why Sasuke-kun? Because I like the Twilight series?" She grabbed the Eclipse book and shoved it in my face for emphasis. "Or because you think that I'm not giving you attention? Or because--"

"Why are you getting angry?" I snarled/yelled. I was losing it. And I knew I was but it was just so hard to stay clam. She was getting mad… what for?! "I'm the one who should be angry! Non-stop these three weeks or so it's 'Twilight this' or 'New Moon that' or," I raised my voice higher to imitate a girls' voice "'Edward you're so awesome! You should love me not Bella'!'" My voice went normal again. "But Sakura: Edward's fictional! He's not going to come jump off the book and love you!"

I finally decided to listen to the voice in my head that was screaming 'SHUT UP STUPID!' and just took a deep breath in and out. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks: I lost my cool. I never loose my cool. And in front of Sakura too… at Sakura.

I stared at Sakura, which made me feel worse. Her face was in shock but she looked like she was going to do cry. Sakura always reminded me of one of those porcelain dolls: they were beautiful and can stand on it's own but just by one move they can break.

"Sakura…," I said, at lost of words. What should I say? I don't know what to do in this situation since I never made her cry before.

"I need air," Sakura choked, grabbing her bag and her book, heading towards the door.

It was futile to run after her. She needed time to think, as do I. I sighed and lied on the couch, thinking about Sakura.

------------------------------

_Everything became well on Saturday…_

"Sakura," I said, raising my eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

With the argument we had yesterday, I didn't suspect that Sakura would want to talk to me. But there she was: standing in the cold with the white pea coat I gave her for Christmas and no Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse book in hand.

"I wanted to talk about last night," Sakura answered, sweetly. "Can I come in."

"Of course," I answered, standing at the side as she walked in.

"I've been thinking about what you said--"

"--I didn't mean any of it," I interrupted her, a little to quickly.

"Yes, you did," Sakura objected with a soft smile. "All this time when I was around you I was talking about the books, and mostly about Edward. And, like Ten-Ten said, you were jealous because I think you think that I love him more then I love you even though it's fictional."

"I don't think that," I replied, looking away, which was stupid of me because when I lie I usually look away.

So maybe I was a bit jealous of that Edward guy. But Sakura was talking about Edward so much that I wouldn't be surprised if she would make-out with the book every time it said 'Edward'… actually I would be surprised because the book was getting more action then me.

Sakura gave a small giggle, which I didn't get because I thought this wasn't funny. "Yes you do! But you don't need to worry, Sasuke-kun!" I turned my head to her direction and she was still smiling. "Do you know why I like Edward so much?"

I just stared at her, waiting for the answer myself. I had no idea why she liked that vampire.

"Why?" I ask, unemotional and hoping that my voice would hide that I wanted to know why.

"Because…" Sakura said, giving a teasing smile. Damn! She knew I wanted to know! "He reminds me of you!"

"…" That was my response in my head and out of my head.

"He's quiet and only talks when spoken at the beginning, like you," Sakura started to say, seeing that I wasn't going to respond.

"…" I was still trying to comprehend what she was saying to me. Why would she need a reminder of me?

"But then when he started to talk, in his musical velvet voice, he became sweet and nice!" Sakura ended, with a cheerful smile.

"So you like the series because the main person reminds you of me even though I'm right here?" I asked, still trying to sound uncaring as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's also their awesome books!" Sakura added. She put her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest. "But now I know: Don't read the Twilight series or else you'll get jealous."

"I won't get jealous," I hissed, pulling her closer for a kiss, one that was long awaited for three weeks.

-------------------------------

_So in the end, all was okay. When Sakura was done with the __Eclipse __book, we did something that we haven't done in three weeks that was a more then kissing._

_Sakura talked about the __Twilight __series often but after seeing that I was getting "jealous", which I was not, she'd usually just stop the conversation and we'd do some things that I would not like to mention._

_So everything was basically back to normal…_

…_Until Sakura found out that Twilight was going to be a movie…_

* * *

A/N: Let me say this before I say anything else: I tried! I tried to make this T rated but I don't usually do K+ rated stuff so I had basically no idea how to make it seem teenish... which is weird to say because I'm sixteen... but yeah, I tried and I just failed! 

Anyway, this is nine pages! Probably the longest one-shot I ever written! And in half of these pages I didn't know what I was talking about! But I hope you liked it! Especially you Darkened Immortal!

…Oh gosh I just read over it again (to check for errors and stuff) and I noticed something: this sort of sucks! The inserts aren't flowing with one another, it's poorly detailed, it has really nothing to do with the summary, Sasuke sounds really OOC, etc. Sorry! The only thing I can think of why I wrote it poorly was the fact that I was writing at night when I'm sleepy and that I'm an amateur writer!

So I hoped you all enjoyed it (Darkened Immortal, you better have enjoyed it! I made it for you!)! Please review but no flames! …Mostly because I think I just flames myself right above!


End file.
